Move On
by NekoMaji
Summary: Lyon wants to move on.


**Good day everyone! I'm back with my other pairing. This is my first CheYon (Chellia x Lyon) fanfic. Please be gentle. I know some of you are against about this pairings but I found them adorable. Haha. They're not crack pairing after all. Chelia have feelings for Lyon. Even Lyon hasn't realize. Even their age make a result to be a lolicon or pedophile, it doesn't matter to me. I'm having fun writing this fanfic.**

STAPH CALLING ME PEDOKING OR PEDOBEAR! ASDFGHJKL!

Thanks to those who give me courage to post this, ideas from Ate DennySaur (HaveYouSeenThisGirl) the 11 Ways How To Move On Your Ex-Boyfriend, and I dedicated this one-shot to my crazy good friend **Theejay-sama**. BUSHIIING BUSHIIING!.****

WARNING: Be ready there is a fluff coming!

**CheYon One-Shot: MOVE ON**  
**  
Blendi's Apartment. **

"So? How is it going, sugar?" Sherry's busy talking with his present boyfriend named Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus. "Really? That's sweet. Oh. I miss you so much. Yeah. I love you too." She giggles.

While, Chelia's busy watching her and she sighed. She hopes she can find someone who will accept her who she is. She erased the idea all of a sudden. Never mind. She pouted.

She brushed her hair and tied it on pony tail. She got bored and everything become not interesting she decided to do something that won't get her bored.

She checked her laptop. She checked out the site of Facebook and there it goes. She tapped her key board, scrolled and clicked few stuff.

She checks the Lamia Scale Group and posted something there.

Even though they're always see each other every day. She's working in Lamia Scale Restaurant to save extra money for her next school year. She can depend on her cousin but she doesn't want to be a burden. She did her best to show her talents and the owner got impressed. The owner of the restaurant Obaba Babasasama sees her potential and accepts her.

**Chelia Blendi** Hello everyone!

She waited and after few seconds of waiting someone responded and she squealed in delight. _Oh! What a lucky day._ She thought.

**Lyon Bastia** Hey! What's up?

She typed her answer.

**Chelia Blendi** I'm good! What about you?

**Lyon Bastia** It's awesome I saw Juvia-chan a while ago. 3

**Chelia Blendi** That's great, Lyon.

**Lyon Bastia** Geez. She is with the bastard.

**Chelia Blendi** Too bad.

**Lyon Bastia** But. She is still a beauty.

**Chelia Blendi** Hahaha.

**Lyon Bastia** When I get day off I will visit her and get her heart.

**Chelia Blendi** Good luck.  
**  
Lyon Bastia** Thank you! I have to go. See ya!

**Chelia Blendi** Take care.

**Lyon Vastia signed off**.

"Every time when you get online you still talks about her. Please. Can you look around, Lyon? Hey. I'm here. I'm not taken. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here beside you. Can't you see me? How come." She mumbled. "When we are at work _that_ girl's name you always speak. Juvia Lockser here. Juvia Lockser there. Please stop. She has Gray Fullbuster, Lyon. Please don't be blind. You are hurting yourself. I don't want to see that." She bits her lower lips. She shrugs. "Let's search what is the effect of green tea." Hmm..

**10 am at Lamia Scale Restaurant**

Chelia is busy getting orders from other costumer. She noticed in the other table. She blinked twice if it's real. She went near on the table. "Hey!" She squealed. "Wendy!"

The blue haired turned around and gave her big smile. "Chelia! It's good to see you!" Wendy and Chelia hugged and greeted each other for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Chelia asked.

"I got my day off and I came to visit you!" Wendy smiled.

"That's good. It's not my day off today. Sorry." She looked down.

"It's alright. I will wait for your break time!" Wendy patted her shoulder.

"Really?" Chelia gave her a big smile. "I will back soon! Please enjoy staying here! My treat since you are here." She giggles.

Wendy protested but she let Chelia do what she wants. Wendy sat and makes herself comfortable. She watches how Chelia work and play some games in her cellphone that she won't get bored.

The two are now best friends after what happened in the event called Grand Restaurant Games (Grand Restaurant Tournament). Both of parties participated; get into the elimination round with five other restaurant participants. They do all of their best to win. If you didn't miss their fighting skills you will never say they are not professionals at their age, they give their best shot, and the result of the round is a draw. After that they became friends. Know each other a little bit more. Now they are officially best friends. Their bonds begin from strangers, friends, close friends, and best friends.

**1 pm**

"I'm here!" Chellia sit down beside Wendy. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Yey! Anywhere is fine." Wendy replied. "Why don't we eat here?" That makes sense; since they're inside of a restaurant why bother to go somewhere else?

"I want to talk with you in private. Please!" She makes a puppy eyes.

Wendy accepts defeat.

They are now outside of the Lamia Scale Restaurant. They walk and went to the park. Walk a little bit and sit in one of the bench.

"Thanks for the visit, Wendy." Chelia said. "It's good to have break like this! I can go back there anytime I want!" She stretched her body. "Ow. That's hurt." She sighed.

Wendy smiled at her. "Be careful." Wendy's face became serious. "Something wrong, Chelia?" Wendy knows her for about months now. She knows if she has problems and want to talk about it. She's always there for her. When she's needed she is always there for her if she is needed.

"Nothing." She looked down.

"Are you sure?" Wendy looked at her worried. "I know you." Wendy sighed. "Is it about Lyon again?"

Chelia looked at her. Her eyes are afraid like she is terrified about something. "Well. Nothin—." She got interrupted.

"Please, don't lie. I will try to help."

Chelia sighed and she can't help it. She needed a shoulder now. She can't take it anymore. She wants to cry last night but she can't. She doesn't want to be a bother to her cousin who is busy doing lovey dovey things using phone with her boyfriend. She ignored and avoided the feelings. Today is the time to release it.

"Yes. It's all about him." Chelia bits her lower lips.

"What happened?"

"Last night when I open my face book account and try to catch you if you are online but unfortunately you are not online. I'm bored. I check the group of Lamia Scale Restaurant and posted something there to greet everyone and."

Wendy nodded. "And?"

"He replied. What's up? I replied. I'm good. What about you? Then he starts again. Juvia is a beauty and blah blah blah." She chokes a bit. "Can't he give a good topic other than _that_ girl?"

"Yeah. He is dense. I know. I want to tell you something about, Juvia nee-san."

Chelia hates to hear Juvia's name but she can't help. "What is it?"

Wendy coughed. "Juvia and Gray are finally together."

"Congratulations for them."

Chelia can't help to think what is so special about this Juvia Lockser? Juvia told her that she didn't intend to make him fall for her. It's not her fault. Chelia got a feeling that Juvia is playing Lyon. But no she won't blame the girl. Juvia did her best to win Gray's heart with all of her effort even though she got rejected and become broken hearted for many times. She needs to do her best to win his heart. She can do it. And now the news got her. Gray and Juvia are finally together! Finally! The heck the Grand Restaurant Games is the path how they both ended up together. She watched Juvia with amazement how the girl confesses to Gray with millions of people watching them. Even she knows the consequences its fine to her. First, Juvia got rejected. She watched Juvia with pity. Juvia smiled like nothing happened. But Chelia could see that Juvia's world fallen apart into pieces. She sees Juvia to start to move on even Lyon pestering her about why you don't try me and stuff. She didn't take the opportunity to take advantage of the guy. She wants to be alone. Some time alone and think stuff twice can help. She is a nice girl with a pride. Lyon is idiot. Don't take advantage someone who is broken. Second, she tried to give Juvia a bit of advice after the GRG. Don't be pushy and etc. Juvia smiled at her and thanked her. After few months she heard Juvia confessed again. She didn't get yes or no. She doesn't want to assume stuff. She waited until. Third, she has enough but Gray stopped her. Now, they are finally together. Good. Sweet pancakes for celebration. The girl deserves the guy after two, seven or eight years of wait.

But, she thinks of Lyon. She guesses her beloved is broken hearted. Chelia knows that the news have wings and it can get anywhere. What should she do? Who will she take care first: Herself or Lyon?

"You got jealous about, Juvia nee-san?" Wendy asked.

Chelia nodded admitting it. "I can't help it." She looked down.

"You really love him that much?"

Chelia stunned to what Wendy asked. "You are kidding me." She laughed. "I don't love him."

"Don't deny it. The way you look at him says it a lot." She poked Chelia's burning cheek. "See that!"

"Stop teasing me." Chelia touch her cheeks. "Well, I want to be frank but yes. I like him."

"And?"

"He is a good person, understanding, serious, passionate, and talented and_ that_ body." Chelia is in her world.

Wendy sweat dropped. "I see." Wendy looked at her seriously. "Anything else?"

Chelia sighed. "But he is dense and blind one. Why? Every time we get a chance to talk he always speaks Juvia's name here and there even in network social site. Can he please be more sensitive?" She complained.

"He didn't know, Chelia."

"But.." She bits her lower lips and let the tears flow down her cheek. "Hey. I'm here. I'm hurt. Can't he see? I know that he didn't know. Still.."

"He won't know if you didn't tell him."

"How? I need to confess? I'm afraid, Wendy."

"Yes. You need to confess. I know." Wendy hugged her. "When you love a person there is_ pain _and its part of it. If you have courage are you going to do it?" Chelia nodded. "Are you expecting for his answer?"

"Yes. If he rejects me then I want to move on soon." She sobbed. "But now I can't confess to him. He is broken."

"You two are both broken." Wendy patted Chelia's back. "Why Cupid is so meanie for shooting you that hard. It's not _like_ it's called _love_. You are in love at him."

**3 pm  
**  
"Thank you for visiting me! I'm so happy you came!" Chelia hugged Wendy very tight.

Wendy giggles. "It's nothing. If you have problems call me, 'kay?"

Chelia nodded. "See ya!"

**10 pm at Blendi's Apartment**

Chelia is the only one at home. Sherry is with her boyfriend. She has date tonight and she didn't know if she will show up later or tomorrow.

She has thirty minutes and she checks her laptop. When she got online someone message her.

**Lyon Bastia sends you a message. 1 hour ago. Send via mobile.**

She is nervous if he knows about her feelings for him. She got courage and clicked it. She gulped. She closed her eyes and open to read the message.

**Lyon Bastia** Good evening! I want to talk to someone. If you are available please reply back.

She never expects something like this. Her beloved asked if she's available to talk to him. She replied.

**Chelia Blendi** Okay. Where are you?

**Lyon Bastia** Here.

**Chelia Blendi** Huh?

**Lyon Bastia** House.

**Chelia Blendi** Your house? What?

**Lyon Bastia** No. Yours.  
**  
Chelia Blendi** Okay.

She is shocked, she stand up, check herself in front of the mirror, run fast to reach the front door, opens it and saw him standing there.

"Hey!" Chelia blushed.

"Hi." Lyon coughed. "Sorry to interrupt. I'm going home." When he walks he falls down.

But Chelia caught him. "Are you…" He smells alcohol. "Drunk?" She drags him inside of the house and went in her room. She doesn't want to freak out her cousin if she let him take the sala. She picked the better place.

She grabs a wet towel and makes a hot soup for him. She went back to his side.

"Can you get up?"

"Sorry. I gave you a problem." Lyon sits.

"It's alright." She rubs the wet towel in his face gently. "Why you are drunk? Something happened?"

Lyon looked at her eyes. His eyes are full of pain. "It's about _her_. _They _are together."

"You mean _Juvia_?" She didn't want to see him like this.

"Yes. I don't know what to do." He sighed. He stripped his jacket and t-shirt.

Chelia blushed and forgot what to say. "Hey! Don't strip all of a sudden." She covered her eyes.

She heard a little sobbed and she saw Lyon crying in front of her. "Why this is happening to me?" The guy can't stop his tears. He doesn't like someone seeing him like this. Where is the tough guy of Lamia Scale Restaurant? He is crying over the girl the he loves for one year. It's hurt him so much bad. Fuck. He hope everything will disappear but no.

"I know it's hard but you should understand." She sighed. "Please accept it even it's hard. Try to move on and find a new one." _Chelia you are not helping at all! You're slapping it in his face. _"I'm sorry. I won't talk anymore." She bits her lower lips.

Lyon wipes his tears. "Yeah. That's right." He sighed.

Lyon deserves the girl because of his effort, he did his best to get his beloved attention, and sometimes when Gray is around, he need to keep up but the Juvia love other guy and its Gray Fullbuster, his childhood rival. If he arrived early he can get Juvia but no. The two are in the same guild. That's the advantage but he can sense that Gray is spilling something when the girl is around. When the Fairy Tail Restaurant came back in seven years they are trap or vacation in some place. He noticed that Gray is always changing the way he looked at the girl. The feeling is very dangerous. Well, now the two are finally together. He can't do anything. Chelia is right. He needs to _move_ on.

Chelia stunned to what Lyon did. He hugged her. "Thanks for the advice, Chelia."

Chelia snapped out of it and hugged back putting both of her hands on his back. "It's alright. I'm here when you need help." She patted his back and calmed him.

"Yeah." Lyon needed a shoulder tonight. He is glad that Chellia is there for him. He appreciated it very much even he disturbed her peaceful night. She is like a mother when a little child wants to cry to her lap or shoulder. She would let them. That's how he saw her that night. The warm feeling the she is giving to him. This is comfort that he needed that night. She gives it to him without a doubt.

**5 am in the morning**

"Are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast?" Chelia asked Lyon.

Lyon decided to go home. He got a good rest last night and he let out the depression too. He is embarrassed to give Chelia too much work because last night he disturbed her peace. He berserk out in front of her and he don't want to trouble her anymore. He decided to go home. But the girl woke up and keeps asking if he wants to eat breakfast.

Lyon shook his head. "I'm fine." Lyon had a hangover.

"You want some coffee?" Chelia stood up.

"I told you. I'm fine." Lyon smiled at her.

Chelia nodded. "If you need something don't bother to call me or pm me, 'kay?"

Both of them went out of the room and walked to reach the front door. When Lyon got out of the apartment he thanked her and promise that he will text her when get home safely.

"See you later." Lyon started to walks away.

"Alligater!" Chelia smiled and waved at him.

She closed the door and went to her room. What a night for her. She didn't expect something like that might happen. But she is glad that she helped him in a little way. She though it's her chance to confess but she didn't open it up. She won't take advantage of her beloved even he is broken hearted and it's unfair. She is not fighting fate in fair. She doesn't want the guy to get confused when he is still broken hearted. She hopes that Lyon will get feel better soon. She makes up her mind. "I will help him to move on!" She decided to let go of her feelings that night. That it can't interrupt her giving hand to him.

She noticed her cellphone beeped. She grabbed it and checked who it might be early in the morning.

**1 New Message  
5:30 AM  
Lyon Bastia **

She opened it quickly and read the message fast as she could.

**Thanks.**

That's all what the message says but for Chelia it's have a big meaning. She replied back to him.

**You're welcome.**

*******

When the two are at work they moved like nothing happened last night. Everything is smooth and nothing to be worried at. Chelia noticed that Lyon didn't said Juvia's name. She guesses he is moving on her. Thank the Gods. Sometimes she's asking how he feels. Lyon answered he is fine, nothing is wrong and it's not of your business. He is sometimes warm or cold. She can't help it but to understand the guy. He is moving on. Yes! But why he needs to act like that. She doesn't want to blame Juvia and Gray to make him miserable but she can't help to think. Why they are doing this to him? No, it's not their fault. It's Lyon but he just loves the girl. He never intends to end up like that! Wendy is right. When you love someone there is pain on it. You should be prepared to the consequences.

She sighed. "Something wrong?" She got the urged to asked Lyon even the other coworkers are near them.

Lyon meets her eyes. "Nothing." He resume to what he is doing. He knows those eyes full of desire to comfort him. He is afraid to get pity, again? Yes. He is afraid because last time he regrets to bother Chelia, last night. He thinks that. The girl won't stop to check him. He doesn't want the girl to get drag in his own problems. He can do it on his own.

"Okay." She looked down and went in the counter to welcome some costumers.

**10 pm**

"Thank you for the hard work, fools!" Obaba Babasaama shouted.

Everyone sighed on relief that they can go home tonight with peace. They did their best to maintain the restaurant because it's weekend and there is many people visiting their restaurant at a time like this. All of them are exhausted and want to take a good nap tonight. It's like when they arrive home the bed is the most important thing on earth.

"Bye!" Sherry told them and waved her hand. "I will come home late, Chelia." She whispered to her cousin. "Ren is waiting for me." She runs fast. "See ya!"

"Alright." She watched Sherry run into the crowd. "What a day." She yawned. Then she massages her shoulder gently. She accidentally looked up. "Wow. It's nice to see so many stars today." She smiled. She walks carelessly but she feels something strange. Someone is watching her. "Ah!" Someone touched her shoulder she did a defense fighting style and the stranger is now in the ground.

"Ouch." A familiar voiced. She turned around to see who it might be.

"What the-.! I'm sorry." She panicked.

The guy got up and patted his clothes that have dirt. "That's sure is scary. I won't do that again." He looked at Chelia with horrified face.

"I said I'm sorry." She's embarrassed. "What do you want, Lyon?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I want to talk." Alright that's it.

They went in the near bench with a can of hot drink. The night is so quiet and the only thing you can hear is the insects. Lyon is uncomfortably playing the can. Thinking what he must ask to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized.

Chelia nodded. "It's nothing. I can understand." She smiled.

Oh! She forgave him with that smile. "Thanks." He opened his drink. "Ummm.." He got interrupted.

"It's alright." She drinks gently.

"Well, I want to talk about something."

Chelia nodded.

"What do you do when you are moving on?" He can stop himself. He is curious and he wants to move on. Lyon got a girlfriend before but he knows too. But these past few days he didn't know. He guesses it's a big shock to him that, the love of his life Juvia is together with a monster.

Chelia's mouth is open like ohh. She thinks. "Endure the pain until I can't feel it anymore." Smart. We hope he can understand it. If he can understand it what she is saying that time.

"Endure what?" Lyon is confused. Very well.

Chellia sighed. "You should endure the pain until you can get used to it like you can't feel anything until one day. When you see the person you can feel nothing."

"I-I s-see. So, I need to endure the pain." Lyon corrects himself.

"Yes. I have five different methods to do it. What to hear?" Chelia give him an idea.

Lyon nodded. "What is it?" Lyon got interested all of a sudden.

"I just told you the number one in my list. It will be hard so be prepared." She smiled.

"I want the number two." Chelia shook her head. "What?!"

"We should accomplish number one, first. Take it down." Chelia said.

"Okay. Lyon ready his phone and type the stuff what Chelia will say.

"Two, make that person name like an enemy or bad word." Lyon nodded and typed it.

"But. Her name is beautiful."

"You want to move on or not?" Chelia glared at him.

"Yes. Three?" Lyon pouted. Chelia smiled.

"Three, is makes yourself busy. Do new stuff." Chellia nodded.

Lyon nodded. "Four?"

"Try to meet new people." She smiled at him.

"Fifth?"

"Dare to fall in love again, Lyon." She patted his shoulder. "There are many girls around who loves you. Give them a chance and open your heart or else you will miss the chance to be with that person. I know it's not easy to move on but you should. We need to take it slowly. Or else you will get stuck and can't move on. So, do your best! I will help you! Good luck!" She smiled. "I can't wait." She mumbles.

Yes. She can't wait to help him. Lyon looked at her with amazement. She went through something like this before he never knew. He is much older than her. Lyon is twenty eight years old now and Chellia is nineteen years old. **(A/N: Believe me she is not twelve! The others told me she is twelve. Nye. I think she is nineteen years old because Wendy time skipped for seven years means she is nineteen too. Don't complain! It's logic!). **Blendi family is passionate about love. He never thought that Sherry's cousin is this supportive. Before, he rejected Sherry and told her to move on. He missed the opportunity to love the girl but he never regrets it. He loves seeing Sherry with someone right now and he is happy. Unlike him he can't love the girl. These past few years he is so focused to surpass his Master, Ul. He realized that what happening to him is _karma_. He will do his best to move on.

Lyon smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He is not listening to her anymore.

Chelia is busy talking to herself. "And that's it you move-! What?"

"Nothing." Lyon took a drink. "You love someone too?" He asked out of the blue.

Chelia blushed hard and nodded.

"What kind of person he is?" He asked her.

She can feel her cheek is heating up. "Well, he is a good person, passionate, hard worker, and understanding when I have problem, dense, _blind_ and very_ talented_." She looked down embarrassingly.

"Cool. But the other part is a bit meanie. Blind? What he looks like?" Lyon looked at her.

"He is not really blind." She giggles. Chelia looked at him. "He is handsome." She rolled her eyes. "Tall, muscular body and he is a crazy one."

Lyon nodded. "Why you don't confess to him?"

Chelia sighed. "He loved someone. I have no match to the girl. I let him go."

"Did they end up together?" Lyon can't stop his mouth. He is unintentionally interrogating the little poor girl.

"Nope. The girl ends up with someone. I don't know the full story." Chelia pouted. She needs to lie a bit. Or else. She might spit it out. Hell, she don't want that to happen.

"He is a broken hearted too?" Chelia nodded. "Hmmm." Lyon thinks about something. "What if there is a chance." He coughed. "When you give a chance to confess are you going to do it?" Chelia nodded.

"There is nothing wrong about it, right? I want to tell him but I guess it's not the right time. I need to let him go for a while. No, I let him go. If the time will come and I'm ready then. I will tell him. Even he will reject me. We can't help it." She laughs nervously. "If he find someone more suitable to him then it's fine to me. I want to see his smile again. I want to see him happy for short."

Lyon smiled. "That's what I wish for Juvia now. I can understand her now. I guess she went through lot of hard ships even she falls down and got rejected for two or three times because of the bastard. She gets up and tried again but she succeeded." Lyon sighed. "That's why I love her. I guess I'm happy that she is happy now."

"That's good to hear, Lyon."

**Five months later** ****

Lyon totally moved on. He thinks Juvia as his little sister with his shitty brother. That's it. He got enough of it. Chelia give her hand to help him. He feels refresh every day. He knows that he disturbed the girl really well.

So, he wants to pay her back. How about they go out and it's his treat. That will be great. But dangerous ideas bump his mind. Go out? Treat? It's not a date. Hell. He thinks Chelia as a friend. Yes. Who helped him to move on and it succeeded. Chelia loves someone he remind himself every day of his life for her sake! Even he has a little tingling feeling for the girl now. He will never cross the line to make the girl confuse and trouble about her decision. She will confess soon. But he didn't know when or maybe one day. He will saw her with someone. He thinks his life will get bored and no one will scold him, talking about crazy stuff, no one will help him to move on, make his day comfortable and funny, no shoulder if he have problems, no one will giving him advice, and her presence of her existence in his life will disappear. He doesn't want that to happen. Now, he is being selfish here. But he is confused about his feelings. Is he in love? No. That can't be happening! Sheesh. This is trouble. Yes. He will admit he guess that he has?

He erase what is bothering him and texted her.

_Lyon Bastia_** HI!**

He waited for seconds, minutes and hours had passed. What? She hasn't replied. He gets used to it when he is texting Chelia she will reply back as soon as possible.

He decided to call her but he noticed he got her message and his heart make a cartwheel. What was that supposed to mean? He is not that excited.

**1 New Message  
Chellia Blendi**

He opened it and read.

_Chelia Blendi_** Hello! I'm sorry. I'm busy. Please text me later.**

He feels something wrong. Disappointment? Yeah. Maybe. He replied back.

_Lyon Bastia_** Okay. Are you with someone?**

After few seconds Chelia replied.

_Chelia Blendi_ **Yes. Hehe. Sorry.**

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! Who the hell is that?! Is it someone she likes!? No way in hell! He feels his ears are burning because of jealousy? Yes! It is. He feels jealous. He won't let someone touch her Chelia like that! Oh boy! He will scold the girl! He will give her punishment she will never forget.

_Lyon Bastia_ **Where are you?**

Chelia replied back.

_Chelia Blendi_ **My house.**

Lyon didn't waste a second, he change his clothes, fix himself that the guy will get his bad side when they first meet, he texted Chelia and leave his house immediately. He went to the house of his partner in trouble.

_Lyon Bastia_ **Coming **

He received other text message from her.

_Chelia Blendi_ **Hey! Why all of sudden visit? I told you I'm busy. You didn't ask for any permission! I didn't even give you one! Don't come here!**

Lyon text her back.

_Lyon Bastia_ **Because I want too. :P**

Chelia texted.

_Chelia Blendi_ **Whatever. :I**

He's now in front of the apartment of Blendi's residence. He rang the bell. He waited for one or two minutes until the door open. He can't help himself but to feel excited. Heck! Stop that! That's not the point.

"Hello! I told you don't come here. I'm busy! Go away! No Chelia Blendi here!" She shoved Lyon in the corner of the balcony.

"You don't miss me?" Lyon teased her.

Chelia blushed. Oh boy! He loved that. He loved seeing how she blushed when he is teasing her. "SHUT UP! GO AWAY!"

"Why? Are you hiding something here?" Lyon face became serious.

"I'm not." Chelia feels nervous. He is plotting something and she got this feeling it's dangerous.

"You reply while ago that you are with someone today. I came to visit." Lyon smirked.

"Why you visit?" Chelia is confused. Yeah. Why did he visit?

Lyon is afraid that maybe a second later Chelia is dating someone and he doesn't want to happen that! When he needs to do something selfish decision the right time is today. He will do it!

"I want to see you today. Is it bad?" Lyon feels his cheek is burning and stay his cool posture.

"Liar." Chelia laughs. "Try to date someone today that you won't get bored." Chelia always used this joke to him. "Please! I'm busy today! It's embarrassing if you are here."

"Is it someone you like?" Lyon asked out of the blue. His face is serious.

"Correct! So you go away." Chelia told him jokingly.

He gulped. "A-A-Alright. I want to tell you something." He looked down.

Chellia's heart beat become faster. "What is it?" She know that a crazy stuff bothering him that's why he visits. She is afraid that he became attached to her. Every time she helps Lyon she got the feeling that she might fall for him again. When she decided to let him go five months ago it's good because it's like a torn pull out of her body. But now she got a feeling of something is wrong. This guy she guesses that he fall in love with someone again. It's hurt her. When Lyon liked a girl before he is became like this; crazy, uncontrollable, and thinks random stuff about the girl. She got friend zoned once and now twice. What the heck he wants?

"I-I-I think I'm in love to someone." He smiled at her.

Did she hear it right? Yes! She heard it right! Chelia's heart breaks into piece. Why? She thinks it's wrong. They are friends why she is affected? She should be happy. She smiled. "Congratulations! That's all of it that's why you bother me?" She pouted.

"Yeah. Can I come in!? Lyon asked for Chelia's permission.

"No! Go to the girl that you like! Have fun with her!" She shut the door with a force on his face. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She mumbles.

"That's why I'm here." Lyon scratched the back of his head. Oh well, he missed the opportunity to confess to her. He guesses that it's late because Chelia forcing him to go away. Great! Just great! "I'm going now, Chelia! Have fun there." He said sarcastically-funny-way in the last sentence. He started walking away.

"Idiot." Chelia calmed her breath down. "That was close." She falls down and sits. She started to wipes her tears. Why this is always happened to her. When she's starting to fall in love again why the fate is against of it? She must be happy about Lyon but this time. She doesn't know what to do.

"What happened, Chelia? Wendy, please check Chelia! I will get something." Sherry said.

"I will." Wendy rushed to her and comforts her.

**Next day at Lamia Scale Restaurant **

"You two what is wrong with you?!" Obaba Babasaama is scolding the two workers who unexpectedly Lyon and Chelia. "Do you think I'm happy about this?!" The two accidentally bump and because their temper is not in a good shape. This two people berserk out in front of their dear costumers today and fight. When the owner saw this she feels everything is going to end and she need to do her thing to stop this in instant.

Chelia pouted. "No, Master."

Lyon rolled his eyes. "Well, she begins it first." Lyon smirked.

"I'm not! How could you, flirt!" Chelia is a bit moody today.

"I'm not a flirt, love addict!" Lyon counter attacked.

"See that attitude! If you two are going to love quarrel in front of me go! I want you two calm down and when you get back to work! Be sure that you are not going quarrel in front of costumers, again!" Obaba Babasaama sighed.

"You are getting in my nerves! We are not lovers, Master!" She has enough today.

Lyon fake a sad sighed. "I got ignored again, again and again." He mumbles that Chelia could hear.

"What did you say?" Chelia is aware that she heard it right.

"The girl that I love is keep pushing me away these past few days." Lyon comically pouted.

"That's not my problem! I don't care about your love ones!" Chelia is right. Why she care? He is plotting something again. She sighed and calms her nerves.

"It's your problem too." Lyon looked at her. "It's your fault too."

"Why?" Chelia is confused.

"You are the_ girl_ that I love." He smiled at her.

It didn't sink it all of a sudden on Chelia but she heard it right. Lyon is in love on her. He confessed. Hell. The world is trolling her! Not this joke again! She has enough in the dreams, fantasies and random ideas. Shit! Get real this time.

"Do you want to die?" Chelia glared at him.

"With your love. Yes. I want too."

"Are you trolling me?" Chelia grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"No. I love you, Chellia. Why should I do that?" He gently holds her wrist and near his face to her, Chelia's face is confused to what he is doing, and then he brushes his lips to her. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

Chelia flushed hard and looked down embarrassingly. She shook her head. "I thought that you are in love with other woman, again?" She closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"Well, I half confessed to you the other day because you never let me to finish my confession properly, to you! You shoved me and forced me to go home early. That's why I keep bugging you that day." He explained himself. "I thought you are dating someone when you texted me. I got jealous and went to your apartment without your permission." Yes. That's true. Lyon thought Chelia will gone. "I thought you will go, again. Like what happened these past few months. You are with someone that I didn't know." Lyon knows that he don't have any right to stop Chelia to her business even it's about work related because they are not together that time. He has no right to tell her what to do. He control and calm himself that he won't get Chelia hurt. He ignores her business and when she is free. He will selfishly spend a whole day with her. One on one. No one will disturb them when they are alone. Lyon is happy about it. He wants to jump so high because of happiness.

"I'm sorry. I'm over reacted that time. I thought I might lose you again." Chelia bit her lower lips and mumbles the last part.

"You won't lose me." Lyon looks at her. He is getting impatient.

Chelia nodded. "You confessed to me, right?" Chelia wants to correct herself if she misses everything. There are so many emotions that flooded her mind that she can't think straight.

"Yes. I said I. LOVE. YOU." Chelia nodded and blushed hard.

"I love you t—" She got interrupted, heard a berserk voice and when their coworkers went inside of the Owner's office and yelling about 'its time', 'yes', 'you lucky bastard' and different compliments.

The two of them are embarrassed but hold each other and smiled. They know that they will get interrogated after this.

**A/N: Yes. Fluff is the savior of the day.  
How is it? Like? Hate? Throw tomatoes and eggs at me? Fine!**

I apologize for my wrong grammar and words**. **Please understand me.** :***

Date Created: 1 / 4-5 / 13  
NekoMaji  
  
BELATED HNY (HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


End file.
